


My blade knows my body the way a lover should

by LukeJames



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:13:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukeJames/pseuds/LukeJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A boy and his blade.<br/>TW:Cutting.<br/>Rated for suggestive themes (and because I'm paranoid) let me know if I need to change the rating</p>
            </blockquote>





	My blade knows my body the way a lover should

My blade knows my body the way a lover should.  
It knows the way I shiver and twitch as I lightly trail a path down my chest.  
It knows the way my breath hitches as I slice my skin open.  
It knows the way a whimper escapes as I long to taste the blood that trails down my body.  
It knows that I feel the most pleasure with a blade pressed into my skin and my hand between my legs.

Sometimes my blade feels like my lover.  
Sometimes I dream of a lover holding a blade to my skin and learning things that about me that only it knows.

My blade knows my body like a lover should...  
And I love and I lust after it as if it were my lover.


End file.
